Thinking About It
by fruitsalad
Summary: Emma and Jack find themselves in an awkward position, how will they cope with their crushes and secrets, and who has a right to know? What will they do when their secret gets out?
1. Awkward Crushes

Thinking About It

_Ok, this is my new fanfic, PLEASE review, I really need to know what you guys like and dont like so that I can fix it next time._

_Ok, also, btw, I know that Emma, Erica and jack aren't the same age, but let's just pretend that they are._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon guys, we're gonna be late, and then we're gonna get the seats right in front of the teacher!" Emma called to her cousins and best friends, Erica and Jack.

"Okay, I'm just putting on my eyeliner," Erica called back.

"I'm trying to find a clean shirt," Jack screamed. "Oh, wait... I found one! Score!"

Emma rolled her eyes at Jack and called back to Erica. "You can put your eyeliner on in the car. I'll drive." Erica and Jack came running down the stairs, Erica putting her eyeliner on at the same time.

Erica and Jack were siblings, and Emma was their cousin. They lived next door to each other in Westchester. After Ross and Rachel had gotten married for real--not a drunken Vegas wedding-- they moved to Westchester and found a house right next to Monica and Chandler's. Ironically, it was the house that Janice and her husband almost bought.

Erica, Jack and Emma were like the three musketeers--they were the coolest people in school, and they were always together. Jack was the hottest guy at school, and Erica and Emma were the hottest girls. Whatever they said, people did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though it was only the first day of school, everyone already looked bummed to be back. Emma's boyfriend, Ryan, came over and put his arm around her. Jack looked over at them but then quickly looked away again.

'God, I can't stand them being together,' he thought. He had a major crush on Emma, and he knew it wasn't right because they were cousins and all, but he couldn't help it. And anyway, they weren't technically related, since he and Erica were adopted.

They all wen t to pick up their schedules, and when they found out that they had the exact same schedule, they exchanged high fives. Then they all went to bio, their first period, together. As soon as they walked in, the teacher informed them that they were late, and to hurry and take their seats, but not to get too comfortable because she would be assigning them new seat with the person next to them as their lab partner. In her head, Emma hoped that she would get a seat in the back, but also that she would be seated next to Jack. She had such a big crush on him. She knew that it was wrong, especially since she had a boyfriend, but she couldn't help it.

'Why would he like me anyway,' she thought. 'He can get any girl he wants.'

Emma did, in fact get both her wishes. So did Jack. They were seated in the very back row, right next to each other. Mrs. Lebosac, the teacher, had told all the partners to get to know each other, but since Emma and Jack already knew each other, they just talked.

"Ehmigod," Emma said. "I'm so glad that I got you and not one of those dorks like Caytlyn."

"Yeah, me too," Jack replied. He didn't know what to say. He had never been tongue-tied around Emma before.

Emma didn't know what to say either, so they just sat there in silence until Jack thought of something to say. "So you're coming over for dinner tonight, right?" he heard himself ask.

"Yeah, and then I'm sleeping over," Emma replied, glad that they were making conversation.

"What time are you coming over?" Jack asked.

"I think I'm leaving my house around 6:30, which means that I'll probably get to your house around 6:31," Emma joked. Jack laughed, but all Emma noticed was how cute he looked when he did that.

"Class," Mrs. Lebosac said, "Go to your next period class." The she looked at Emma, Jack, Erica, and Ryan and said, "And DON'T be late."


	2. Awkward Discussions

**Thinking About it**

**Chapter 2**

Next period was English, and then Health, and then History, and then…. Soon all the classes just kind of dragged into each other. Finally it was lunch. Emma, Jack, Erica, Ryan and a whole bunch of their other friends including Erica's boyfriend and the rest of the soccer team worked their way over to their table from last year. It was empty. That was good. Everyone had remembered where the gods and goddesses of the school sat. They talked while they ate, about summer, about camp, about shopping, about sports, and about other popular people things.

After a while they were allowed to go outside. They put down their bags and went to lay on the grass. There they got into and interesting discussion about what they thought the most embarrassing thing that could happen only to a girl was.

"I think it's having a leak a school," Emma said.

"No, cos not everyone notices, and if you have a sweatshirt you can wear it around your waist," Erica added.

"Yeah, but sweatshirts are so last season."

"Anyway," Erica continued, I think having your skirt tucked in your underwear is."

"Mmm…maybe," Emma said.

"Actually, no. I think the MOST embarrassing thing that can happen to a girl is…yeah definitely. It's definitely getting pregnant and dropping out of school."

"Yeah, I agree," Emma said. Little did either of them know, someone very close would soon get pregnant and drop out of school.

_Ok guys, I know this is a tiny tiny tiny chapter but I didn't know what else to say. And I have writers block. But whatever. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. PLEASE! I need to know what you guys think. _


End file.
